Known from the state of the art are temperature sensors for industrial process technology. Their construction is similar to that of thermal flow-measuring devices, with the difference that conventional thermal flow-measuring devices usually use two temperature sensors embodied as equally as possible, which are, most often, arranged in pin-shaped, metal shells, so-called stingers or prongs, and lie in thermal contact with the medium flowing through a measuring tube or through the pipeline. Most often, they are immersed in the medium. For industrial application, the two temperature sensors are usually installed in a measuring tube; the temperature sensors can, however, also be mounted directly in the pipeline. One of the two temperature sensors is a so-called active temperature sensor, which is heated by means of a heating unit and which determines a temperature. Provided as a heating unit is either an additional resistance heater, or the temperature sensor itself is a resistance element, e.g. an RTD (Resistance Temperature Device) sensor, which is heated by conversion of electrical power, e.g. by a corresponding variation of the measuring electrical current. The second temperature sensor is a so-called passive temperature sensor: It measures the temperature of the medium at an as small as possible self-warming by the measuring current.
To this point in time, mainly RTD elements with helically wound platinum wires have been applied in thermal flow-measuring devices. In the case of thin-film resistance thermometers (TF-RTDs), conventionally, a meander-shaped platinum layer is vapor deposited on a substrate. Then another glass layer is applied for protecting the platinum layer. The cross section of the thin-film resistance thermometer is rectangular, in contrast with the round cross section of RTD-elements. The heat transfer into the resistance element and/or from the resistance element occurs accordingly via two oppositely lying surfaces, which together make up a large part of the total surface of a thin-film resistance thermometer.
German Patent DE 10 2010 061 731 A1 discloses a temperature sensor of a thermal flow-measuring device and its housing construction. Used therein are TF-RTDs.
To this point in time, connection concepts for RTDs in sensor housings are associated with a mounting of the RTDs in shells. Their connection wires are led from the shells.